


麻雀

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 我和哥哥的目的不一样。哥哥想的是家族责任，而我只想活下去…
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	麻雀

源氏翻进院子时已经三点了，他环顾四周，确保哥哥或者父亲不会从某个黑暗的角落走出来，在起夜的同时顺便拎住他的脖子大骂一通。他屏住呼吸，庭院内只能听到落叶被风吹到的细碎声响。于是源氏蹑手蹑脚地往前试探了几步，接着从窗户再翻进自己的房间。这两天他回家越来越晚，时间未定的与哥哥的决斗让他比往常更为强烈地抗拒家这个名词。回来干嘛呢？他连武道训练都不去了。

与半藏的决斗可能在明天，可能在后天，总之快到了。源氏解下围巾，直接倒在床上。家族的人不再像以前那样费尽心思找他——他还小的时候，刚一进游戏厅，和老板打过招呼交完游戏币的钱，肩膀就会被父亲的手下拍两拍，接着哭丧着脸的源氏就会被这叔叔带回家去；等长大一点了，他们找他的方式就变成了半夜候在院子里，等着抓住翻进大院的小少爷。现在他们不在乎了，岛田源氏变成了随处可见的某个源氏，只要参加最终的决斗就好。即便源氏是个迟钝的傻瓜，他也该觉察到身份更替的背后涌动的暗流。所有人都知道继承人是谁。

十月的秋风已经很有像样的寒意了，源氏哼哼唧唧地脱掉外套和裤子，裹上被子。他翻了个身，望向窗外高悬的明月。源氏和明月都沉默着，一滴泪水突然从源氏的眼角落下来。父亲曾经告诉他这是家族的传统，若岛田家一代诞下二子，则二子要进行决斗……最终活下来的男人继承家族。万一是假的呢，源氏突然想，比如这只是父亲为了避免说输的人会被逐出家族太丢脸而编造的故事。这是很有可能的呀！等决斗那天突然发现两人的刀都被替换成了竹刀。在东京见到过的很像父亲的大叔，也操着一副这边人的口音，说不定当年就是被逐出家门的父亲的兄弟呢。那大叔不姓岛田……或许是被迫地改了姓吧！那样也是好的，毕竟终于自由了！

他裹紧了被子，露出逐出岛田家族的想象成真了似的笑容。是了，因为他马上要不属于岛田家族，所以大人们不再向他交代家族的事情，这是很合理的，当那天结束，他将不再属于一个黑道家族，他将用新的姓氏迎来新生活了。那么，母亲怎么办呢？有机会就与她打电话，约时间见面吧。杉木家不是开居酒屋的吗？第一份工作就从那里开始吧，等母亲来找我的时候，我就请她吃一顿。

源氏舒了口气，从床头柜摸到药盒，给自己倒了一片安眠药，顺着口水吞了进去。

第二天源氏从床上醒来时，墙上的挂钟已经指向十一点了，他一如既往地睡过了早晨的练习。洗漱着装完毕后，他顺着惯常的路线绕向后门，没成想田中老伯早已候在那里了。要说源氏在这个家里最喜爱的人，除父亲母亲以外，就是田中老伯了。老伯曾经学过医，是家里的仆人，也是爷爷的救命恩人。他对待岛田家的孩子们就如同对待自己的孙子一样照顾。

田中老伯面色发白，背着双手显然在等他。源氏的直觉触到一种不好的预感，他三两步跑过去。“老伯，”他强摆出一副笑脸，“您早！”

“源氏少爷，老爷说……您和半藏少爷的决斗就在明天。”田中老伯摇晃了，语气中带着点犹豫和沉重，“在‘那片’树林中，少爷……”

源氏抬起头，直直地望向湛蓝的天空。

“那么，父亲希望谁赢呢？”他喃喃道。

“……您是比半藏少爷更有天赋的人啊！”

老伯沧桑的声音颤抖了。

源氏这天没再出门，他向田中老伯道了谢之后折回了房间。他在15岁之后就养成了出门必给房间上锁的习惯，最近虽然没什么人敲门，但他还是这样做了。他躺在床上发愣，恍惚之间看见了岛田家族的家纹。那片树林是埋着尸骨、腐烂着尸骨的地方，家族的人去那里时必是要处理死尸。在那片树林里死去的人没有坟墓。

一瞬间，源氏感觉他的世界骤然坍缩成了一个核。他的胃久久不能平静，源氏突然想起以前看到的死刑犯临刑前所做出的行为，一切的喜怒哀乐在此时都不再有意义。母亲怎么办呢？……我是真的崇拜过岛田半藏的啊！如今我的鲜血就要淌在那片枯叶上了！难以言说的悲戚涌上源氏的心头，他猛地坐了起来，19岁的生命就要结束了，此时他完全无法制止自己流泪。

他又躺下了。窗外静得出奇，门外偶尔传来细碎的脚步声。源氏反复拿起手机又放下，时间一分一秒地流逝，人类是无法抓住它的。他忽地开始厌恶起着房间里的一切，包括自己的存在。他是没有胜算的，向兄长求饶，让他放过自己，让自己直接认输逃走吗？那也未免太可笑，不谈神龙的骨气，岛田家不学无术的小儿子也还是保留着为人的尊严的。

源氏从柜子里胡乱地抓了点饼干塞进嘴里，过几天来收拾他房间的人必不会吃掉它们，还是今天就吃掉了吧。藏在床底的成人杂志怎么办呢？就留在这里吧，无所谓的。如果今天就逃走，倒是不用求饶了，但是能逃到哪呢？不然立即定下出国的机票吧，父亲总不会派人飞到国外去特地抓我回来。去山里隐居也并非不行，就是蚊虫太多，恐怕难办。

一只麻雀落在源氏的窗框上。源氏掰碎一块饼干，捧在手心里，招呼小鸟儿飞过来。褐色的小东西在源氏的手上安静地进食，终于饱了，才顺着他的手臂往上跳，一直踩上他的肩膀。源氏看着这毫无防备的麻雀，心中突然升起一种折断它翅膀、要它留在这宅子之中的冲动，然而下一秒这种冲动就被深厚的悲哀所取代。麻雀似乎猜到了他的想法，在轻轻叫了一声后抖抖羽毛，顺着原来的路径飞出了窗户。

既然如此，便离开吧！源氏跳下床，开始收拾行囊。他把现金装满了钱包，用银行卡是不太方便的，手机也一样，很容易被定位到，于是他带上了自己偷偷买来的备用机。打开衣柜，源氏随意地往背包里塞了几件换洗的衣服。总之先到北海道躲一阵子去吧……源氏用小指挖了挖耳朵，把背包扔到床上，扒着窗外观察情况。家族里的人在庭院里走动起来了，或许是早想到源氏有可能逃走，所以正在戒备。

在他们想抓住我的时候，就能抓住我啊！源氏心中发出一声尖锐的悲鸣，双目定定地看着那些踱步的黑西装。他何时不是麻雀？在父母的手中惬意地进食，受到轻柔的爱抚与无微不至的照顾，但他的脚上却总栓着岛田家的锁链，当他想要逃离的时候，父亲就会扯住这锁链，将他撕开。

如果明日我非要死，那就在众人的见证，不，半藏的口述中死得壮烈些吧！况且，如果我活下来了呢？并非没有这可能啊！

源氏把多余的安眠药倒了回去。他换上带着家纹的和服，新打开一盒布洛芬，第二天早上带着茶咽下去。半藏一言不发，端坐在他的面前，聆听着父亲在他们决斗前最后的教诲。

做做样子而已，源氏想，但对于几乎是默认的继承人来说，估计是必要的。

半藏站起身，他也跟着站起来。他们被领到树林里的一块空地，随后家族的人便离开了。

“源氏。”

源氏大笑起来。

“来吧，哥哥！我的止痛药已经吃得够多了！”

“你这——”

半藏遭了莫大的羞辱，愤怒几乎写在他的脸上。源氏没等他把那些迂腐的训诫说出口，便向他的右肩刺去。半藏方才知道中了他的计，低低地辱骂了一声，后退一步避让源氏刺来的刀锋。他向左躲，反而又在左臂受了回旋来的一刀。皮肉绽开的疼痛让半藏低吼一声，晨起的凉风振奋了他的精神，他眯起眼睛，与源氏利刃相抵。他们沉默着，金属一次又一次地碰撞，富有耐心地等着对方露出破绽。

“我知道我几乎没有胜算，哥哥，我从师傅那学的最好的只有猛攻，”源氏越过刀刃注视着半藏开口，“即便我赢了，我也不想继承家族，岛田家家主的生活或许是你能承担的责任，却远非我所渴望的生活。今天我最大的愿望是活下来，然后离开这个家。”

“速战速决吧！”

他猛地撞开半藏的刀刃，后撤一步踩向凸起的树根，借力伸出双臂，直直地向半藏的头顶劈砍下去——

半藏灵活地躲避了源氏的突击，几乎是不带犹豫地斩下了他的上半身。

“啊……”

半藏的刀随着源氏破碎的身体滑落在地上，臂膀上的伤口又痛又痒。他悲悯地看着源氏逐渐浑浊的双眼，他的弟弟颤抖着向他伸出手。

“我自由了，哥哥……”

半藏脱下带血的羽织，盖在源氏身上。这一天是很冷的，半藏却没有太多的感觉。他抬起头，透过周遭浓密的树叶看向惨白的天空。

神龙啊……


End file.
